Protector's vengeance
by amytheninja
Summary: When the central forty-six betrays our favorite Strawberry, and sends him to hell, Yamamoto put in place a plan that will lead Ichigo toward his destiny. This will not end well for a certain strawberry.
1. A new start!

Ichigo had lost track of how much time had passed since he had been banished and trapped in hell. It seemed like just yesterday that he defeated Yhwach, and saved Karakura town and the Soul Society from his twisted wrath. He reminisced the day things all went to hell, literally.

_Some time ago..._

Ichigo felt his bankai fade back into his shikai as he looked apon the slowly cooling body of the self proclaimed Quincy king, Yhwach. He tisked at the thought of the fight he had with the bastard, he looked across the ruined landscape of the soul society. Sighing he gathered his resolve and flash stepped his way to see the head captain.

**Yamamoto's pov**

He sighed as looked upon the orange head savior of the soul society, and said with finality "Ichigo Kurosaki, you are here by stripped of your rank as a substitute shinagami and since that is all we can take... I'm truly sorry boy but your power scares the central forty-six, I tried to change their minds and convince them that you would not turn against us. They did not listen and they have banished you from the human world and soul society." he paused to catch his breath, Ichigo looked furious at the statement and replied " so where are the old fools sending me? Hueco Mundo?"

Yamamoto replied "No they are sending you to hell, in the hopes that you will not come back to destroy us." As he finished that sentence the gates of hell appeared behind Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him and said "thanks for trying, Gramps. I don't blame you, but if I get out of hell I will take my revenge on those old fucks, and when that day comes there will hell to pay." Yamamoto chuckled at the thought then Ichigo the man who saved them twice was dragged into hell and not to be seen for a thousand years.

The gates closed and vanished Yamamoto sighed and addressed the air around him "when that boy does get out of hell then he be strong enough to take my place as head captain if he wanted. But I have the feeling he will not take my place. Until that day I will look after his family for him, as a thank you to the boy. Now to deal with the central forty-six... Today going to be a long day."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm back! And better than ever! This chapter is a test chapter to see if I can write a vengeful Ichigo and have him... Oups almost gave the story away. Anyway read review and tell me if you like it and I should continue this. Till then I have other plans in mind. ~Amytheninja


	2. Off to hell now, Ichigo!

**Ichigo's pov **

After talking with old man Yama, he feels him self pulled towards the gate. Ichigo doesn't fight it and didn't scream when he was impaled on the kushinada's blade. As he fell toward the first level of hell, he grinned at the thought of the last time he was here to rescue Yuzu, and then his friends who _stayed_ behind to get him out after he lost control of Shiro, his inner hollow and Zanpactou. _**'What can I say king? This place, just calls to me... makes me want to come out and play. That and the bastard was asking for it.' **_

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his inverted twin and mentally replied _'well we won't have that particular problem this time, since I know who and what we are. To bad the old man couldn't stay... Meh, it's better now that the planning bastard was absorbed by us. Although he will be missed in here. But it could be worst.' _The old man was who Ichigo thought was his Zanpactou was in fact Yawach the Quincy king.

Ichigo had reached the first level of hell he braced him self for an impact only for it not to come. Confused at why he didn't impact on the first level of hell, he opened his eyes to see a kushinada holding him. Blinking at the monster he felt the hell presence in his mind take shape and say _'Kurosaki Ichigo, it is nice to finely meet you. I speak for the kushinadas, they welcome their new lord and master to his rightful domain.'_ The response from Ichigo was _'eh!?'_

**Meanwhile in the living world...**

**Isshin's pov**

It had been three weeks since he had confessed to his son about his status as a hybrid, two weeks since the end of the thousand year blood war, and a week since his son had gone missing. Yuzu and Karin where starting to ask some tough question that he couldn't avoid with his goofy act. _'Today's the day that I get some strait answers out of old man Yama.'_ He thought to him self, as if summoning the old man, a senkimon open just out side of his house...

**Yamamoto's pov**

After I beat some sense into the central forty-six out of their stupidly and arrogance, wile walking toward the official senkimon, I could feel my rage boiling just under the surface at the fools who 'ran' the soul society. He knew that he had to inform the Kurosaki family that, a) Ichigo was now in hell, and could not return until he, himself replaced the argent central forty-six, and b) the Kurosaki family was to be dragged into the soul society, so that they could 'protect' the sisters of Ichigo. Snorting in disgust he knew that it was a power play and the power hungry fools were trying to control the poor girls, in case their brother ever escaped from his wrongful imprisonment. He also silently hoped the boy would forgive him, for his inaction.


	3. Forgive me!

**Hey all, it amytheninja. after long though and debate with my self I have to put Protector's vengeance up for adoption. I know that you guys were waiting for e next chapter, but my muse for this story has died. No really! i now have a skeleton covered in cobwebs in a corner of my mind. so with great reluctance i put this up, and with the best wishes for the author who takes this up. now for my other stories i still will work on them when i have the time, and the rest of my muses cooperate. from the the cave of ninjaness this is amytheninja signing off.**


End file.
